


Sand, Sunscreen, and Sex

by maybeeatspaghetti



Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [35]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Bottom Whizzer Brown, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Top Marvin (Falsettos)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeeatspaghetti/pseuds/maybeeatspaghetti
Summary: Whizzer's interested in having sex on the beach on vacation. Marvin's not so interested... at least not at first...______Requested by intothefields on Tumblr: "Maybe they're on vacation and get to have sex on the beach or in the water? It could either be secluded or semi-public. I also have this image in my head of them rubbing sunscreen on each other that turns into a little impromptu massage or smth 🥰"Also check out his amazing art of Whizzvin on vacation!https://intothefields.tumblr.com/post/636417327936749568/hey-yall-im-reposting-this-cause-it-didnt-get
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850437
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Sand, Sunscreen, and Sex

For the first time in a while, both Marvin and Whizzer had managed to coordinate their schedules to get a long weekend off at the same time in the first week of August, and after much good-natured bickering about what they wanted to do and where they wanted to go, they settled on renting a beach house and planned to spend the entire weekend away at the beach. The second afternoon they were there, Whizzer heard from the waitress at the restaurant they had gone to for brunch that there was a more secluded, less well-known beach about thirty minutes from the house they’d rented, and it was well worth the hike to get there. So they decided to pack a couple bags and go.

It _was_ quite a bit of a hike to get down to the beach, and although Marvin hadn’t been entirely prepared to be navigating rocks and brush on the path there, he didn’t really mind all that much. Once they finally reached the beach, Whizzer took off running across the sand, whooping and hollering in excitement. Marvin followed after him a bit more slowly, as he’d been saddled with carrying all the bags and towels they were bringing. 

Farther down the beach, Whizzer turned and waved, pointing at something behind a large rock. When Marvin reached him, Whizzer grabbed one of the bags. 

“This is a nice spot. I want to set up camp here.”

Marvin shrugged. “Alright. Sounds good.”

They decided not to spread out the blanket they’d brought just yet, preferring to keep it as sand-free as possible, since they were planning on swimming for a bit first.

“Hand me the sunscreen,” Whizzer said, stretching. 

Marvin was captivated by the way the sun made Whizzer's skin glow for a moment before remembering what he was supposed to be doing and grabbing the closest bag. He dug through it.

“You’re going to get us arrested for public indecency,” Marvin grumbled, spotting the lube in the bottom of the bag Whizzer had brought with them. 

“What are you talking about?” Whizzer said, squirting sunscreen on his arms.

Marvin held up the lube. Whizzer laughed. “Oops. Forgot to take it out.”

“Forgot to _take it out?_ You bought this bag last week—clearly an impulse buy because it’s hideous—so we’ve never used it before. So either you’re lying and put this in on purpose or you’re cheating on me and just slipped up.”

Whizzer smirked. “Which one do you think it is?”

Marvin narrowed his eyes. “If it’s the second one I’m going to kill you.”

“Good thing it’s not the second one, then,” Whizzer said cheerfully, rubbing sunscreen into his legs.

Marvin threw the lube back into the bag. “Don’t even think about it.”

“Cheating?”

“That too. I meant fucking on the beach.”

“Why not?”

“Because, like I already said, I don’t really feel like going to jail for public indecency today.”

Whizzer shrugged. “If you say so.”

“Whizzer—” Marvin started, exasperated, but Whizzer, who had been digging around in the other bag, interrupted.

“Come over here.”

“Why?”

“It doesn’t matter why. Just do it.”

Marvin scooted over and Whizzer got up on his knees. He pulled the sunscreen bottle out of the bag and held it to his crotch, pointing it toward Marvin. He let out an exaggerated moan and gave the bottle a sharp squeeze, squirting sunscreen all over Marvin’s stomach. 

There was a moment where they both just stared at each other, frozen, the sunscreen starting to run down Marvin’s stomach, and then the moment shattered and they collapsed onto the sand in hysterics. 

When their laughter died down and they were left gasping for breath and smiling widely, Whizzer kissed Marvin quickly before grabbing his hand and pulling him closer. “Help me with my back.”

Marvin sat up slowly, his stomach sore from laughing. He picked up the sunscreen and rubbed some into Whizzer’s back, feeling grains of sand on his skin already,. Whizzer did the same for him and then pulled Marvin to his feet and dragged him to the water.

Whizzer kept pushing Marvin into waves, and it became so frustrating after getting one too many facefuls of water that Marvin just climbed on Whizzer’s back and hung on; if Whizzer wanted to dunk Marvin again, he’d have to go under as well. 

He did. Marvin, sputtering, flung himself off Whizzer’s back and shoved him hard into the next wave. The look of surprise on Whizzer’s face was absolutely worth all the dunking he’d endured. 

When the novelty of swimming wore off, they left the water and went to rinse off in the outdoor showers near where they had parked. Once fairly salt- and sand-free and dry, they made the long walk back to where they’d left their things and settled on the blanket they’d brought.

They applied more sunscreen, Whizzer again enlisting Marvin’s help to do his back. Marvin got sidetracked halfway through and gave him a massage, which Whizzer thoroughly enjoyed. He lay down after Marvin was finished and put a wide-brimmed hat over his face. “I am so ready for a nap after that. Your hands are amazing.”

“Mmm, me too,” Marvin said, and snuggled up to Whizzer’s side, Whizzer’s arm around him. The hot sun quickly made him drowsy and he closed his eyes and let the gentle swell of Whizzer’s breathing lull him to sleep.

*

When Marvin woke up, the first thing he noticed was the smell of sunscreen. The second thing he noticed was that he was warm. The third thing he noticed was that where he was still lying partially atop Whizzer, their skin was slightly sticky. And the fourth thing he noticed was that he was hard.

He blinked his eyes open against the sunlight and tucked his face further into Whizzer’s neck. The hat Whizzer had put over his eyes had fallen off, and Marvin blindly patted the blanket with his hand to find it and put it back on Whizzer’s face. That movement seemed to rouse Whizzer, who stirred, inadvertently pushing his hip against Marvin’s cock. Marvin groaned involuntarily and Whizzer picked the hat up off his face to squint down at Marvin.

“Hmm?”

Marvin ran his hand across Whizzer’s chest. “Nothing.”

Whizzer shifted again and froze, a grin slowly spreading across his face. “If that’s what I think it is, that’s not nothing.”

“We are not fucking on the beach.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

“No.”

“I’ll suck you off every morning for a week.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes,” Whizzer said, grinning.

“ _No!_ Are you seriously trying to bribe me with sex to get me to have sex with you right now?”

Whizzer laughed. “Yes?”

Marvin dropped his head onto Whizzer’s chest. “Jesus.” He kissed Whizzer’s collarbone but scrunched up his face. “You taste disgusting.”

“Wow. How rude.”

“You taste like sunscreen.”

Whizzer pressed a kiss to Marvin’s forehead. “You taste like sunscreen, too.”

The faint sound of voices drifted around the rock they were partially sheltered behind and they both looked up. A moment later, a couple walked by, down by the water, holding hands. Marvin gestured.

“ _This_ is why beach sex is a no-go.”

Whizzer wiggled against him and Marvin groaned. The friction was really good. So good, in fact—

Marvin let out a choked whine and dug his fingernails into Whizzer’s side. 

“Oh god.”

Whizzer hummed and went still. “Use it or lose it. Guess we’re losing it today.” He spoke with a nonchalant smugness that indicated he knew Marvin couldn’t resist him.

Marvin stared up at the sky—a cloudless, brilliant blue—and listened to the sound of the couple’s voices fade as they kept walking down the beach. He’d fantasized about having sex on the beach before, exactly like they were now—lying on a blanket, hot beneath the sun, the gentle sounds of the waves rolling onto the sand… 

Whizzer brushed his fingers across Marvin’s stomach and pushed his nose into his cheek. “I can see the cogs turning in your head,” he murmured.

Marvin put his hand on Whizzer’s stomach and trailed it downward, stopping at the waistband of Whizzer’s swim trunks. He didn’t look down.

“Are you hard?” he whispered.

“Touch me and find out,” Whizzer whispered back.

Marvin’s hand drifted beneath Whizzer’s swim trunks. Whizzer sighed when Marvin’s fingers brushed his cock, and Marvin wrapped his fingers around it, warm. Whizzer was achingly hard in his hand and a spark of electricity shot through Marvin’s body, from his fingertips to his own cock. 

“The idea of beach sex turns me on so much,” Whizzer confessed, dropping his head back onto the blanket, cushioned by the sand beneath it.

Marvin propped himself up on his elbow and kissed Whizzer. He thumbed gentle circles into the tip of Whizzer’s cock and Whizzer whined into his mouth softly.

“It turns me on, too,” Marvin whispered against his lips, finally admitting it. He’d been pushing back against it because, not only was he turned on by it, he was a bit scared, maybe even intimidated, by it. But… he wanted it. He really did.

Whizzer cupped Marvin’s cheeks and squeezed them. “So… you wanna?”

Marvin sighed, stilling his hand. He looked at Whizzer through heavy-lidded eyes, his stomach churning with excitement and nervousness. He wasn’t really much of an exhibitionist, certainly not as much as Whizzer, but— “Yeah, I wanna.”

Whizzer grinned. “You glad I brought the lube now?”

Marvin rolled his eyes and kissed him. It was slow and unhurried, and Marvin began rubbing his thumb around the head of Whizzer’s cock again, lightly, just enough to tease and get him worked up, and Whizzer fumbled around until he pressed his palm to the front of Marvin’s swim trunks, grinding his palm in small circles.

They hadn’t spent much time on kissing recently, and as Whizzer’s lips left his and traveled down his neck, Marvin wondered vaguely why they hadn’t. Whizzer had been steadfastly against kissing the first several months they’d been hooking up, and Marvin had wanted to be kissed but had avoided mentioning it in case Whizzer dropped him because of it. But the evening Marvin had left his wife, after they’d had sex and Whizzer was preparing to get up immediately after, Marvin had just wanted him to stay, and caught his wrist as he was about to stand and asked him to just come back to bed, please. Whizzer had paused and sat on the edge of the bed for a minute before turning, curling his hand around the back of Marvin’s neck, and pulling him in for a kiss. Marvin had felt like he was flying, but then Whizzer pulled away and left the bed, and Marvin deflated, disappointed, until Whizzer came out of the bathroom and crawled back into bed with him, tugged him close, and cuddled with him—another first that day—until they were ready for round two. Whizzer had gradually become more affectionate the longer they were together, but he was still reserved. But then, after they’d split and come back together years later, he was constantly seeking affection. Marvin had debated asking about what changed, but decided not to ruin a good thing when he had it, so he kept his mouth shut and just enjoyed all the attention Whizzer offered and sought.

“Mmm,” Whizzer murmured, kissing the hickey he’d just left on Marvin’s collarbone, “I really want to come now.”

Marvin pulled his hand out of Whizzer’s shorts and kissed his forehead.

“Go make sure there aren’t any people who might walk by.”

“But that’s part of the fun,” Whizzer whined, but he got up and jogged twenty feet past the rock to look up and down the stretch of beach. He turned and shrugged. “There’s no one,” he called, but then he grinned. “But how will you know whether I’m telling the truth?”

Marvin rubbed himself through his shorts. “Guess you’re on your own, then,” he called back. He bucked his hips up into his hand, making a show of it. He let out an exaggerated, ragged moan and Whizzer was flying back toward him in an instant. 

“There’s no one, there’s no one, I swear,” Whizzer rushed to say, breathless, crawling back onto the blanket and pulling Marvin’s hand away.

Marvin laughed. “It’s easy to bait you.”

Whizzer growled at him and clambered on top of him, knees on either side of his hips, pushing him onto his back. He attached his lips to Marvin’s neck and started grinding their hips together. Marvin did actually buck up involuntarily at the feeling, and he felt a sharp nip to the skin on his neck. 

“Ow!”

“Whoops,” Whizzer said, not apologetic at all, and kissed the spot he’d bitten. 

He sat up on Marvin’s lap and wiggled around. Marvin gripped his hips and moaned. Whizzer cupped Marvin’s cheeks and squeezed them. 

“Squishy.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Marvin gasped, not really caring what Whizzer had to say when it came to the squishiness of his cheeks. There was another part of him that wasn’t so squishy and he wanted Whizzer to focus his attention on that.

“As much as I’d like to be on top right now,” Whizzer said, bouncing a little and making Marvin groan, “it’s doggy or nothing today.”

“Missionary?” Marvin asked, pouting his lips.

“No.”

“But I want to look at you.”

“Nope. Not doing it. There’s sand on the blanket and I’m not getting sand in my ass, even for you.”

“Not even for me?”

“Not a fucking chance. And if we’re both facing the water, we can keep a lookout for people.”

Marvin’s stomach flipped anxiously at that. Right. This was a public beach. Anyone could walk by at any moment. It was so easy to lose track of his surroundings when he was with Whizzer. Whizzer was all-consuming—a force to be reckoned with—and had the extraordinary ability to distract Marvin so completely as to forget reality. 

Whizzer got off him and grabbed a water bottle from the bag. 

“Pants down, dick out, hands out,” Whizzer ordered.

“Why?”

“You gonna fuck me with your shorts still on?”

Marvin huffed a laugh. “Yeah, yeah. But why hands?”

Whizzer held up the bottle. “I’m rinsing your hands and dick off so you don’t get sand in me. But pull your shorts down first so I don’t rinse your hands off and then you go touch your sandy shorts.”

“I get the feeling you’ve done this before,” Marvin said, and pulled his swim trunks down to his thighs. It wasn’t an observation made out of jealousy—the days were long past when the thought of Whizzer having a past with other people bothered him—but just curiosity.

Whizzer poured water over Marvin’s hands, rinsing them clean of any salt and sand, and then splashed water on Marvin’s cock to wash any lingering grains of sand off as well. Marvin used that opportunity to stroke himself vigorously—all in the name of being clean and sand-free, of course.

“I haven’t,” Whizzer said, leaning down to brush his lips over the head of Marvin’s cock, teasing. “I just don’t feel like getting sand in places it shouldn’t be.” He blew on Marvin’s hands to try to dry them and held the bag open. “Alright. Rinse my ass off and then lube up and fuck me silly.”

Marvin sputtered and grabbed the water bottle and the lube. “Please never say ‘fuck me silly’ again.”

Whizzer shrugged, then took his swim trunks off completely and got on his hands and knees. Marvin poured water on Whizzer’s ass, taking the opportunity to run his finger lightly around Whizzer’s hole. Whizzer sighed. Marvin tossed the water bottle aside, then opened the lube and poured some in his hand. 

“It’s pretty,” Whizzer said, and Marvin, focused on the feeling of his own hand sliding over his cock, looked up, confused.

“What is?”

Whizzer tilted his head toward the water. “That.”

Marvin shielded his eyes from the sun and took in the sight of Whizzer, naked and on all fours, the sun glinting off the sand and illuminating him from below, silhouetted against the ocean. “Oh. Yeah. It is. Really pretty.”

He slid a finger inside Whizzer and Whizzer made a little noise of surprise that sounded a bit like a chirp. When Marvin got around to pushing in another finger, Whizzer finally made a noise that sounded more like a moan.

“That’s good, Marv.”

“Feel any sand?”

“No, thank god.” Whizzer pushed back on Marvin’s hand. “I’m ready. Fuck me. Did you notice I didn’t say ‘silly’ this time?”

Marvin pulled his fingers out. “You just did.”

“Oh, who cares? Fuck me.”

“Sure.”

Marvin shuffled up to Whizzer, on his knees, and pressed his cock to Whizzer’s hole. He pushed in slowly, agonizingly so, but he was mesmerized by the sight of Whizzer’s body stretching open to accommodate him, letting him in, making just enough space for him to fit. This was one of his favorite moments—watching as he slowly buried his cock inside Whizzer. 

Fully inside, he glanced up, saw the beach, and it all came rushing back to him—what they were doing, in public, on a blanket in the sand—and unexpectedly overcome, adrenaline and excitement and fear pulsing through him, a crippling wave of arousal barreled through him and he leaned over Whizzer, holding him tight around the waist, his head on Whizzer’s back, breathing heavily, desperately.

The faint taste of sunscreen suddenly didn’t seem all that bad, and Marvin mouthed at the base of Whizzer’s neck as he started to thrust shallowly. 

Whizzer whined quietly. “Oh god, Marv. Oh god, Marv.”

“Yeah?” Marvin said, voice muffled against Whizzer’s skin.

“ _Ah, ah,_ oh god, Marv.”

Marvin was trying to keep a clear head to stay on alert for people and to remember this moment with pristine clarity, but it was so hard to do when Whizzer was making those _noises_ and saying his name, and he felt the beginnings of a fog creeping up on him without meaning to.

“Marv, Marv, Marv, oh god, Marv…”

As Marvin sped up, so did Whizzer’s voice, and it was always such a thrill to hear his name from Whizzer’s lips—he was beginning to feel lightheaded.

“Marv…”

“Yeah?” Marvin said, though it sounded more like a grunt this time. 

“We’re— _ah_ —on a public… beach, and— _ooooh, Marv, right there, right there_ —you’re, you’re… you’re fucking me and…” He took a gasping breath. “...and… and… I think I’m gonna come. Oh god, Marv, I think I’m gonna come.” 

A white hot heat rushed through Marvin’s head and down to his cock. He lurched forward. “Me, too,” he choked out. “Me, too.”

“Come with me,” Whizzer gasped. “Come with me, please.”

“I’ll try,” Marvin said, trying his damnedest not to come yet. It was so hard to time his orgasms right when Whizzer asked him to, but he was getting better. “You’d better come soon, though,” he managed to warn. To give Whizzer that final push over, he leaned even closer and murmured, “If somebody walks by right now, they’re gonna see you come. They’re gonna see you come on my cock and— _Oh fuck,_ Whizzer, you look so hot right now and someone might see you, someone might see us…” 

Whizzer let out a high pitched whine and Marvin stopped trying to hold it in. Whizzer cried out and a throaty moan was pulled from Marvin’s own lips and he finally let himself be consumed by feeling—losing track of time and where he was and whether people were walking by… none of that mattered anymore, just the feeling of Whizzer around him and pushing and pulling against him as he did his best not to collapse onto the sandy blanket beneath them, writhing in the air and moaning and making noises that Marvin realized others could probably hear.

Marvin came a second after Whizzer, and if he wasn’t leaning over Whizzer, his legs would have given out because Whizzer always turned his legs to jelly. Every time. Every orgasm Whizzer gave him made him dizzy. 

Whizzer yanked himself forward, off Marvin’s cock, and turned and fell onto the blanket on his back, pulling a dazed Marvin to lie on top of him. Whizzer’s hands were flitting frantically across Marvin’s skin and he was still breathing heavily.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, Marv, I feel like I’m going to come again. Talk to me again, talk to me again, _please_.”

Marvin nuzzled into Whizzer’s neck. “That moan you just made...” he said, voice breathy and exhausted. “Everyone on this beach must have heard you, you were so loud. But that’s what you want, isn’t it? You want everyone to know how good it feels to get fucked on the beach. People can hear you for miles. Come again, baby. Let everybody hear how good you feel. How good it feels to get fucked on a public beach—”

Whizzer arched his back and gripped Marvin to him as his body started to shake again. He choked a moan up into the air, out onto the beach, and Marvin laughed against his neck as he Whizzer came a second time.

It wasn’t often Whizzer came twice in quick succession. They’d talked about it before and wondered if maybe it wasn’t actually two orgasms, but just one that they could revive if Whizzer was sufficiently aroused. Whizzer was certainly extremely aroused today, and Marvin began to wonder if he could talk him into a third orgasm. They’d never done that before. 

He decided to give it a try, and he moved around and lifted Whizzer’s legs up and settled between them, his soft cock pressed against Whizzer’s balls. He started rocking his hips, simulating sex, and when he heard faint voices from somewhere around them, he felt a twinge of panic and pulled his swim trunks on all the way before leaning over Whizzer, shielding him from anyone who might potentially walk by and get an unwanted eyeful. But he was determined to keep going.

“You hear that?” he said. “You hear those people?” He rocked gently against Whizzer again and Whizzer looked at him with heavy eyes and nodded. “Those people are going to walk by any moment now and—” He rocked with more exaggerated motions, pushing Whizzer’s legs up higher. “God, Whizzer, they’re going to see this. They’re going to see me fucking you like this and—” 

He didn’t even have to finish his sentence. Whizzer convulsed again, throwing his head back and rocking back against Marvin and moaning. Marvin stroked Whizzer’s stomach with the pads of his fingers, feeling him shudder beneath his hand, and leaned down to kiss the corner of his mouth as he felt Whizzer slump down and go limp. 

Marvin pulled away from Whizzer just then, sufficiently spooked by the voices that were definitely getting closer, and as Whizzer was still shaking, and staring, glassy-eyed, at the sky, body twitching every once in a while, Marvin pulled Whizzer’s towel—thankfully clean—out of another bag and draped it over him to cover him up before lying next to him and putting his head on his shoulder. Whizzer was trembling and his eyes fluttered closed as Marvin brushed against him as he was lying down.

Marvin had learned that Whizzer liked affection right after he’d come most of all, and since then learning that, Marvin had never gotten up and left Whizzer alone after sex, and he certainly wasn’t about to put space between them for the sake of a couple of strangers walking the beach. He cozied up to Whizzer and put an arm securely around his waist and kissed his jaw. The unpleasantness of the faint taste of sunscreen was back, and it was bothering him again, but he kissed Whizzer anyway. 

Whizzer was still lying with his legs spread, knees bent, and Marvin sat up and gently nudged his legs closed and tucked the towel in more snugly around him so it didn’t look so glaringly obvious that they had just had sex, not that anyone walking closer to the water would even be able to see them well enough to notice that the towel had been thrown haphazardly across Whizzer’s hips and that his swim trunks had been tossed to the side. But it made Marvin feel a little better. 

Whizzer sighed heavily just then, eyes still closed, and it was a dazzled, satisfied sigh. Marvin ran his hand absentmindedly over Whizzer’s chest. He was starting to get uncomfortable lying there on a sandy blanket, and still a little sticky from sunscreen and salt from the ocean, but Whizzer was still a bit out of it, though he was aware enough to notice when the people whose voices they’d heard walked by, and he let out a wheezy, plaintive whine and turned his face into Marvin’s neck as best he could.

Whizzer giggled suddenly, and Marvin hesitated a moment before laughing with him. They clung to each other and just laughed. Marvin hoped Whizzer was feeling really good—sex on the beach plus three orgasms was definitely enough to put him in a good mood, Marvin figured.

Whizzer arched his neck and stared up at the sky. “You’re a dream,” he said, grinning.

“Am I?” Marvin said, bemused. 

Whizzer hummed. “What other boyfriend of mine would keep going after I already came twice?”

“I don’t know. What other boyfriends do you have?” Marvin asked, teasing. Since getting back together, they’d been much more lighthearted about their past and the arguments that had defined it.

“Mmm, but they don’t fuck me as good as you,” Whizzer said, turning to look at Marvin. He scrunched his nose up and smiled. Marvin kissed his nose, which made him burst into another fit of giggles. 

“That’s good to know,” Marvin said. He shivered suddenly as the wind hit them. The sun had moved just enough to put them in shadow, and it was starting to feel a bit chillier. He patted Whizzer’s stomach lightly. “You want to hang out here a little longer or head home?”

“Mmm, head home. Wanna shower. No… wanna bath.”

“You’re still a bit loopy, aren’t you?” Marvin asked, laughing. He sat up, walking his fingers down Whizzer’s stomach. 

“Fuck you,” Whizzer said to the sky.

Marvin laughed. “I doubt you’ll be fucking anyone anytime soon after just coming three times in one go.”

“I bet I could surprise you.” 

Marvin pulled him into a sitting position, chuckling. “Let’s see if you’re still saying that when we get home. Now put your swim trunks on. You’re indecent.”

Whizzer looked down at the towel draped across his lap, as though just realizing he was still naked beneath it. Marvin was still chuckling. 

“Fuck,” Whizzer said, heaving a great sigh. “Do we really have to go home? Why can’t we just stay here and have sex on this beach forever?”

He flopped back down on his back, eyes closed. Marvin shook his head fondly at him. 

“Whizzer… Come on…” He reached for Whizzer and tried to pull him back up, laughing. “You’re such a drama queen.”

“I just had three orgasms. Let me live my life.”

“Jesus Christ. You are ridiculous, you know that?”

“Oh, fuck off.”

“Maybe this was a bad idea. Making you come more than once just makes you bitchy. Maybe I shouldn’t do it anymore.”

Whizzer sighed loudly. “If you won’t do it, I’ll find somebody who will.” 

Marvin punched his shoulder lightly. “Whatever you say, baby. Whatever you say.”

While Whizzer continued to lay on the blanket, Marvin slipped his shirt over his shoulders and started throwing the sunscreen, water bottle, and lube back in one of the bags. He tossed Whizzer’s shirt in his direction. It landed on his chest, but he made no move to put it on.

Marvin had gotten everything pretty much packed up, except Whizzer’s towel and the blanket, of course, when Whizzer finally pushed himself up into a sitting position. His shirt fell into his lap. He put it on. 

“Where are my shorts?”

Marvin tossed them his way and Whizzer pulled the towel off his hips. Whizzer groaned as he put his swim trunks on, flinching when the fabric brushed his cock.

“ _Fuck_ , that’s sensitive.”

Marvin leaned over to kiss him. “Well, you’ve never come three times in a row like that before, so I’d be worried if it _wasn’t_ sensitive.”

As Marvin pulled back, Whizzer leaned forward to chase his lips. Marvin obliged him. 

“You’re my favorite boyfriend,” Whizzer mumbled against Marvin’s lips.

Marvin laughed. “So you’re cuddly, then bitchy, then cuddly again. This is interesting.”

Whizzer groaned and nipped at Marvin’s ear. “I keep you around for your cock, not your personality. That’s becoming more and more clear.”

“And now you’re back to being bitchy again.”

Whizzer laughed, nuzzling his face into Marvin’s neck, and Marvin laughed with him. 

Whizzer sighed. “Let’s go home. I’m tired. And probably sunburned after sleeping in the sun for so long.”

Marvin helped him up and shook the blanket out before folding it up and stuffing it back into a bag.

“My legs are all wobbly,” Whizzer said, reaching out and gripping Marvin’s shoulder. “Look what you’ve done to me.”

“I’ll do it again, if you ask nicely.”

“Oh god, please do. Just not for at least a day. I don’t think I could handle it.”

Whizzer leaned on Marvin as they made the long walk back to the parking lot, and Marvin, again, was forced to carry everything himself, _plus_ Whizzer, but he didn’t mind in the slightest.

They both showered when they got back to the beach house and Whizzer immediately collapsed into bed and was out like a light. Marvin, who wasn’t all that tired, left Whizzer sleeping and went to the grocery store nearby, picking up a couple things, and then cooked dinner while Whizzer was still dead to the world. He woke Whizzer up when he was finished and Whizzer stumbled out to the dining room, groggy, half-asleep, but very appreciative of the meal Marvin had cooked. 

Whizzer went back to bed after dinner. Marvin joined him a little bit later and they lay and talked quietly for a long time before sleep finally claimed them. Marvin woke up to breakfast in bed and a blow job as a thank you for, as Whizzer put it, “the best thing I’ve ever felt in my life.” Marvin’s lips quirked and he had a feeling Whizzer would be feeling a lot more of it in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send in your own requests!  
> @maybeeatspaghetti  
> maybeeatspaghetti.tumblr.com


End file.
